Coming Out
by theDoctorlies
Summary: Sasuke confesses something to Naruto. SasuNaru! COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

Summary: Sasuke confesses something to Naruto. SasuNaru

A/N: This is just a short, little thing. You can tell what this thing is about by just reading the title. Ha. So, without further ado, let's begin.

* * *

When the dust cleared, it revealed two teenage boys lying sprawled on the ground, sweat clinging to their foreheads, drawing in labored breaths. The dark haired boy was worse for the wear, having more cuts and blossoming bruises than his blonde counterpart. Naruto was grinning despite the pain exploding in his head from the blow that Sasuke had struck him with. He'd won their little spar again today.

"Heh…beat you…again…teme." Naruto breathed out, his overheated body protesting as he rolled over to get a better view of Sasuke's face. The older teen had his eyes closed, and his chest rose and fell with shaky breaths. The blonde boy crawled towards him and reached over to poke him in the shoulder. "You hungry now?"

"I'm not eating ramen." Came Sasuke's breathless response, grunting as he pushed himself onto his elbows. Naruto made a face at the idea of not having ramen and rolled back over to stare up at the sky. The Uchiha propped himself onto his hands and glanced at his blond teammate. "Oi, where's Sakura today?"

"Mm. She said something about training with Tsunade-baa-chan." The blonde waved his hand in the air, his eyebrows drawn together. "She told me to go easy on you. Tch. Like you need it."

Sasuke frowned; something in the blonde's voice when he spoke of their pink haired teammate was a little off. Naruto would usually blush when he talked about her, and his voice grew so quiet that Sasuke didn't find it worth it to just listen. But the way Naruto was talking…it was like he hated her or something.

"Dobe. What's wrong with you today?" Sasuke asked none-too-bluntly. He gave his teammate an intense look and was only rewarded with an upside down view of the blonde's face.

"What?"

"I asked what was wrong with you." The Uchiha repeated, fighting the urge to smack the blonde across the back of the head. Naruto was usually spacey, but it seemed like he was even more so today. It was a little worrisome. "I asked you a question and you didn't even get all weird on me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, "So what if I don't get all weird? I'm entitled to act the way I want." The blonde turned his head away, almost as if saying he didn't want to have the conversation anymore. Sasuke was convinced the blonde had something on his mind.

"All right. Spill. What's on your mind?" Sasuke leaned back onto his elbows, and tilted his head to a certain angle where he could see the expression on Naruto's face. The only thing that changed in the blonde's face was the fact that he had pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and was chewing on it nervously.

Naruto nodded his head decisively and turned it to meet Sasuke's dark gaze. "Why don't you like Sakura-chan, teme?" The blonde didn't hesitate one bit as he rolled onto his stomach and propped his head in his hands.

"Wha…?"

"Why don't you like Sakura-chan? It's an easy question to answer."

"Did Sakura put you up to this?"

"Just answer the question, Sasuke." Naruto blinked owlishly, not knowing why the dark haired boy was trying to dodge the question. It was an easy one to answer, right? Sakura was a good girl at heart, and she was madly in love with the Uchiha heir, and Sasuke wouldn't even give her the time of day. There had to be a reason for it. "Why don't you like Sakura-chan? She's pretty, and she knows how to cook!"

"It's not as easy as all that." Sasuke grumbled, uncomfortable with the sudden 180 their conversation had taken. There was one simple reason he wasn't into Sakura. Naruto was right, though; Sakura was very pretty and she was a good cook. She would've made the perfect wife if he wasn't already in love with a certain blonde. _No,_ Sasuke shook his head firmly, dark bangs falling into his eyes. _Don't go there, Sasuke. You aren't in love._

"Then make it that easy." Naruto said, breaking into his conflicting thoughts. The dark haired boy jumped a little as he turned to regard the blonde with hooded eyes.

_Should I tell him? _Sasuke wondered, thinking it was stupid to confess something like that to the blonde boy. Sure, Naruto was pretty easy going and all, but what if he freaked out when Sasuke told him he was…_Dammit. He's staring at me. What am I supposed to tell him?_

"I'm not into…" The Uchiha trailed off, and ran his hand over his lips, huffing out a breath. This was so not the way he imagined confessing to Naruto that he was…well, it was so _far _from it, that it kind've freaked him out. Then the fact that the blonde would want to know if he liked anyone really made him want to keep his mouth shut. _To hell with it! _"I'm not into girls, dobe." The dark haired boy screwed his eyes shut and hoped for the best.

Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts as a warm weight settled on his midsection, and he stared up at azure eyes in confusion. Naruto simply grinned down at him, brought his hands together, and muttered a few words that Sasuke knew all too well.

"Henge!" There was a loud 'poof' and a cloud of smoke obscured his vision for a few seconds before it cleared and his eyes bugged out of their sockets. There, sitting where Naruto had just been, was a perfect replica of Inuzuka Kiba, grin and all. Sasuke stared in confusion as the brunette grinned down at him, leaned forward a few inches, and pressed the tips of their noses together. "So…do you like _me_, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't even flinch, "Usuratonkachi. You know I hate Kiba."

"Fine." Kiba huffed, bringing his hands back together and muttering his chosen word. After the smoke cleared, Aburame Shino was straddling his hips, looking calm and collected even with the current situation. Shino bent forward, the tips of their noses touching once again. "What about me?"

"Keep guessing, dobe." Sasuke said smugly.

"Tch. How about this one?" Shino brought his hands together, said the needed word, and was covered in a thin cloud of smoke. This time, when the smoke cleared, Nara Shikamaru was sitting atop him. The pony tailed boy waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Am I right?" When all he got was a slow blink from Sasuke, Shikamaru formed the needed hand seals. This time it was Akimichi Chouji sitting on him.

"Dobe. You're never gonna get it right." Sasuke sighed, letting his eyes fall shut. The breeze was picking up, and it felt so good to have it cooling off his skin. A part of him was shaking inside. Naruto didn't hate him after his little confession, and as Sasuke had expected, the blonde was trying to find out whom he liked. It was amusing watching his teammate henge into all of these people, even though they were so obviously wrong.

"Am I even close?" Naruto groaned, who was now henged into Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke found it amusing to see a pout on the usually stoic teen's face, even though Naruto was the one causing it. When Sasuke just shook his head bemusedly, the blonde henged into someone he'd rather not think about. Rock Lee sat straddling his hips, and Sasuke couldn't stop staring at his, uh, eyebrows. "Of course you don't like Lee. What about…Kakashi-sensei?"

"Nope."

"…I-Iruka-sensei?" 'Poof'

"Nope."

"Asuma-sensei?" 'Poof'

"…Um, no."

"Gaara?" 'Poof'

"…"

"Right. No way." Naruto let go of the henge and rolled off of Sasuke, completely lost for words. He'd gone through every boy and man he knew, and not one had made his dark haired teammate react in a positive way. He ran through the list again, and even included people that Sasuke wouldn't like even if his life depended on it. But who the hell did Sasuke like?! Was it not someone in Konoha?

"Give up?" Sasuke smirked, glancing at his blonde teammate from the corner of his eye. Naruto just stuck out his tongue, and Sasuke was half tempted to take the blonde up on his offer.

"Fucking teme. Who do you like?"

"Go through your list again, dobe. You forgot one important person."

Naruto thought back and went through the list in his head again. _Let's see. There's Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and Asuma-sensei…hmm. Konohamaru and Udon are way too young. Sasuke can't stand Sai. Itachi's…dead. Orochimaru's…dead. But wait, do I have to include __**myself**__ in this list?_ Naruto scratched a spot on his chin and glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. The dark haired boy looked like he'd fallen asleep. _Guess I'll have to test it and see._

Trying not to be too loud, Naruto pushed himself off the ground and moved to straddle the other boy's hips again. Sasuke's eyes were slow to open; he probably just thought Naruto was making another attempt at guessing who his secret crush was. But he was proved pleasantly wrong as the other boy bent over until the tips of their noses touched, and grinned down at him.

"Do you like _me_?" Naruto waggled his eyebrows suggestively, just like he had done with his henges, and wasn't expecting the boy underneath him to flush a dark crimson. _Very interesting reaction._ Naruto grinned wider as he brought a hand up to the dark haired boy's cheek and brushed a finger over the flushed skin. "So, am I right?"

"…Yes." Sasuke admitted grudgingly, refusing to meet his teammate's eyes until the blonde boy gripped his chin in two fingers and held his head in place so he couldn't look away. Naruto let out an unmanly squeak as their positions were suddenly reversed and Sasuke was pinning him to the ground, one hand on his hip and the other wrapped around his wrist. "Took you long enough to get it right." The Uchiha breathed before he pressed his lips against the boy's underneath him. He wasn't met with any resistance, and the blonde actually kissed him back.

"About what you asked me earlier? About what was wrong with me?"

"Yeah?"

"I was trying to come up with a way to tell you that I…had a crush on you." Naruto ducked his head as he blushed, and Sasuke pressed a kiss to his temple, smirking. Then he kissed Naruto again.

_Owari_


End file.
